An Unlikely Comfort
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: Fears. Everyone has a fear deep within them. But Darkrai could not picture Cresslia being afraid of something so... small. Yet, there she was, cowering at the back of the cave. Oneshot. Darkrai x Cresselia.


**New one-shot! Well, I decided to give Lunareclipseshipping a try, so here it is! I enjoyed writing it, however, their personalities are just so different, and it's interesting to write about.**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"An Unlikely Comfort"

"Why I'm I here?" A voice echoed throughout the large, colorless room. It seemed to have the up most sarcastic tone one could possibly make.

"… I need you to check up on Cresselia. I haven't heard from her in a while and I'm getting worried. Make sure she's alright." A white-furred figure then said, all of her four, golden hooves resting upon the barely seen, marble floor.

The ebony ghost levitating before her just narrowed his one, azure eye not covered by his white hair. "No." Was his simple reply.

Arceus just narrowed her emerald eyes also, growling slightly, "I order you to, Darkrai. I give you no choice."

"Well too bad." He growled back, crossing his skinny arms in protest. "You can't make me go there."

The two legendaries continued to stare at each other, each one emitting a low grumble or snarl.

They were supposedly located in the Hall of Origin. It was practically filled with the color white, making things harder to see or walk. The black and white, marbled floor wasn't much relief to the legendaries who didn't have any paws or claws either. It wasn't fun skidding around when you're just trying to reach the platform in which Arceus always was located at. It was like she made it like that on purpose to watch everyone fall flat on his or her rear, except for those who levitated. If that wasn't bad enough, those nearly invisible pillars were a killer, even to those who didn't need to walk. You could practically smash your body against it by accident if you couldn't see them, which you can't. It was like some maze Arceus set up merely for her own pleasure. Her own, sadistic pleasure.

"I can order you, Darkria." The God Pokemon remarked, the golden, cross-like wheel in the middle of her body moving slightly as she shifted some of her weight. "I did create you, you know. I can easily take your life away."

"Hah, are you just trying to sweeten the deal? You know you can't kill me; I'm the one who controls nightmares. Without me, Cresselia would probably die. You can't have light or darkness without the other one somewhere."

Arceus grunted, knowing fully well it was true, yet she wasn't about to back down. "I can transfer that power to Giratina easily."

"Giratina? You mean your crush?"

A red blotched spread across her face, but the white Pokemon just replied harshly, "I don't care who it is, I'll do it!"

"Fine." Darkria replied lazily, waving one arm absentmindedly. "Do whatever you want, I'm not stopping you."

Arceus struggled to say something, her face lit up with pure anger towards the creature in front of her. The ghost just stayed in that one spot, almost bored to death. It was easy to outwit her.

"Well, if you don't go, I'll tell every about the incident with the ice cream maker!"

Darkria's eyes, even though one was covered, widened by a slight fraction. "You wouldn't…"

"I would!" Arceus smirked; know fully well she had caught him in her snare of words.

"I hate you so much." He snarled, his two claws clenching into a fist.

"You hate everyone."

Darkrai glared at the God Pokemon, thinking of a way out of this. However, if he wouldn't comply to Arceus' demand, who know what the others might do if they found out about the 'ice cream maker' incident.

A shudder ran up his spine.

"Fine, I'll go." He growled, turning away and levitating to the only way out of this place, a large red door.

"I thought you would see my way." Arceus smirked, lying down on the white couch behind her.

"Jerk."

**(FULLMOON ISLAND)**

A blinding color of white flashed as Darkrai appeared, his body halfway covered in green vegetation. He grimaced on the prospect of meeting his counterpart once more, but he just shook the image out of his head, flying forward through the long grass.

The usual dark blue and purple sky above him was seemingly morphing into a black color, signaling a large storm was approaching. The ebony ghost just gave a note to himself to hurry up and deliver this command out before the storm came. He might even be stuck on this island because of it. Arceus know he wouldn't want that one bit.

"Where the hell could she be at…" He mumbled to himself, annoyed at the feeling of this grass rubbing against his torso. Sure, he could just levitate upward a little more, but he wanted to find Cresselia without her know. The ghost would probably just sent out a dark void and get off the island as soon as possible, telling Arceus she was just sleeping. It would be true however; he would be just leaving out some important details.

"Arceus, how can she stand living in this place!?" Darkria growled, trying to shift some of the grass out of his way.

The air was getting kind of chilly and the wind only enhanced it. The ghost just placed his head closer to the red, collar-like growth on his neck, hoping it might shield him in any way.

A small, wet thing then pelted against his elbow after a few minutes, causing Darkrai to look up. More rain fell against his face and the ghost just rubbed it away, cursing under his breath. The storm had finally rested upon this island.

"Damn it!" He yelled out, looking around for a temporary shelter. Luckily for him, a small cave was several feet away, almost being concealed by the grass. However, getting there was a different story.

Pushing his way through the vegetation, the ebony Pokemon grumbled under his breath, more rain pelting against him. The small, dark cave was just a few more feet away, his own sanctuary.

"Finally…" He mumbled as he resting his back against the rocky wall. The ghost then began to watch some more rain drip towards the ground with ease, practically describing how he felt this very moment. Dark, wet, sad, and it seemed without end.

"Who's there?" A small voice then asked, causing Darkria to turn around fully to the end of the cave. He couldn't see anything besides darkness, but the ghost stayed his ground, partially because it was raining outside.

"I should be asking that too, whatever you are." He just retorted, his one azure eye scanning the seemingly infinite dark portal in front of him.

"Oh Arceus, you're here?" The voice just scoffed back.

"Yes, I'm here. Jeesh, I AM a physical living creature you know…"

"Unfortunately."

At those words a swan Pokemon about Darkria's size came levitating forward, a disgruntled look on her face. Delicate, four, purple wings were clinging at her torso, small, shiny particles flying off at its movements. The top half of its body was blue, the bottom half and her head was yellow. The shape of her small head that was placed on her long neck was a crescent shape as a moon.

"Cresselia." Darkria then growled as his arms spread out beside him, ready to attack if his counterpart was to.

"Darkrai." She replied coldly, her carmine eyes giving a slight flicker of loathing. "Why are you on my island?"

"Arceus sent me." He just grunted in reply, watching the swan approach him slowly as the steady beat of rain drumming against the ground was heard in the background. The storm seemed to only become worse.

Cresselia gave one glance toward the outside, and she avoided his gaze, whispering, "State your business."

Darkrai gave her a perplexed stare, wondering why she wouldn't look at him. He tried to grab her gaze again, but she only darted her eyes back outside the mouth of the cave. "Arceus wanted to know if everything was all right… she said you wouldn't even give any type of message that you were still alive."

"I've been to busy using my abilities to ease the nightmares on the humans." Cresselia mumbled back. "Thanks to you and that spree you had a few months ago on that town."

"Oh, yeah." The ebony ghost chuckled to himself. "That was quite fun…"

The two stayed silent, the swan still avoiding Darkrai's gaze, glancing at the increasing storm outside. The ghost Pokemon was still trying to capture her vision, the thought of why she wouldn't stare at him bothering the very core of his curiosity.

A small flash then filled the cave, Cresselia giving a small gasp. A few seconds later a loud, booming sound filled their 'ears' causing Darkrai to mumble, "Thunderstorm…"

The blue and purple Pokemon just nodded, her eyes widening slightly.

"Look over there." The ebony Pokemon then said pointing towards something random. As Cresselia went to look at his arm, the two finally locked gazes, the very motive on what Darkrai wanted. Yet, he silently wished he had not seen it.

Her carmine eyes were widened in unmistakable fear. The ghost had seen that look, the look of fear in someone's eyes, especially when people saw him in the shadows. It was absolute terror.

Darkrai, confused on how this usual, calm and collected swan was scared, pondered on what she was scared by. It couldn't be him; her eyes were only full of loathing when she saw him. Yet, those subtle glances to the rain probably was involved with it. Plus, when Cresselia gasped at the lightening/thunder.

Then it clicked in his mind.

Thunderstorms.

She was afraid of lightening and thunder.

Darkrai couldn't help but to chuckle slightly at that thought.

Cresselia…afraid of a little thunderstorm.

The ghost continued to chuckle, causing the swan to give him an angry glance.

"What!?" She scoffed, her eyes darting from him to the storm. "What's so funny!?"

Darkrai smirked, crossing his arms again, waiting for a slight moment. "You."

Cresselia narrowed her eyes. "What about me that's funny!?"

"You're afraid, of something so little."

The Lunar Pokemon gave a quick flinch as another flash came, followed by a booming roar. Her mouth quivered slightly, but she looked straight at the ebony ghost, hatred gnawing inside of her.

"No, I'm not!" She whispered, yet her voice gave a hint of false hope. Cresselia was breathing rather harshly, but she just turned around, floating further to the back of the dark cave.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Darkrai then asked, wanting to stick around to see what the swan might do. Things were actually getting interesting.

"Nothing that concerns you." Cresselia growled, disappearing in the shadows of the cave.

"Hey!" The ghost muttered, floating after her. He easily lurked through the darkness of the cave, his one azure eye scanning for any source of his counterpart. The cave went far back to his surprise. It seemed almost never-ending.

"There you are." Darkrai then said, finding the swan curled up at the back of the cave, her wings giving off a faint glow.

"Get off my island!" She then yelled as her eyes were seemingly filled with tears. "You know I'm fine! Now go away and tell Arceus!"

The ebony ghost just stood (or floated, it doesn't really matter…) there, his eyes locked with hers. She was almost crying. Was Cresselia that afraid of thunderstorm? Doesn't she, above all people, know it won't hurt her, especially since she was in this cave?

Then again, fears could make you act like this.

Darkrai could just remember humans run in fear as he just nonchalantly floated around the town. Couldn't they see he wasn't going to hurt them? But, yet again, fear blocks their common sense.

Pity entered him as he stared down upon her, a pathetic shadow of what the real Cresselia was like. This mere shadow of hers trembled as another lightening flashed and boomed, a tear almost slipping from her carmine eyes.

The ghost couldn't stand much longer with this scene in front of him. It practically washed him over with pity and sadness.

"It's okay, Cresselia." He mumbled, sitting down next to her. The swan just gave another flinch as he laid his hands around her.

"W-what?" The Lunar Pokemon mumbled, a blush creeping upon her face. With surprisingly gentleness, Darkrai gave wiped away the tears from her eyes, a small blush on his face also.

He couldn't understand why or how he was acting like this, but seeing Cresselia in such a form made him feel compassionate towards her. The ghost couldn't explain anything; all he wanted to do was comfort her in any way possible. Yet, the thing that scared him the most was the fact that he was actually enjoying this moment.

Darkrai, the bearer of nightmares, was actually enjoying this moment being spent with Cresselia at his side.

It was just, weird.

After a moment of silence, Cresselia shifted her weight, causing her to be closer to Darkrai. The two blushed heavily, both wondering what was wrong with their counterpart and themselves. Yet, they stayed like that, thunder and rain crashing into the ground. Falling asleep in each other arms.

* * *

**Seems sort of rushed, but I think it's okay.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
